Золотое мгновение
by Terrini
Summary: Вы никогда не задумывались, почему в штурме замка Мираза участвовала Сьюзен, которая, согласно книгам, не любила сражения, а не Люси, которая обычно сражалась наравне с братьями? перевод


**Название:** Золотое мгновение / Moment of Gold

**Автор:** WingedFlight

**Переводчик:** Bathilda

**Ссылка****на****оригинал****:** http :// www. fanfiction. net/ s / 5301685 / 1 /Moment_of_Gold

**Фандом:** Хроники Нарнии

**Бета:** увы, нет

**Рейтинг: G **

**Пейринг:** нет

**Герои:** Люси, Каспиан

**Жанр:** джен, мини

**Разрешение на перевод:** Получено

**Дисклеймер:** все принадлежит К.С.Льюису, Warner Brothers и прочим правообладателям. Материальная выгода не извлекается

**От переводчика: Размещение на других ресурсах только с разрешения переводчика. **

**Аннотация:** Основано на фильме "ХН: Принц Каспиан". Вы никогда не задумывались, почему в штурме замка Мираза участвовала Сьюзен, которая, согласно книгам, не любила сражения, а не Люси, которая обычно сражалась наравне с братьями?

Каспиан пытается унять завладевшее им нервное напряжение и нетерпеливо оглядывается. Он не хочет сражаться – хотя он никогда не признается в том, что он боится принять участие в настоящей битве, – но лучше уж броситься в атаку, чем вот так вот ждать начала боя. Войска готовы. Он готов, по крайней мере, настолько, насколько это возможно. Но ни Верховный король, ни его брат и сестры еще не появлялись, они по-прежнему готовятся к штурму в самой глубине Кургана.

Один из кентавров, охваченный тем же нетерпением, что и Каспиан, стучит копытом о землю, и тельмаринский принц изо всех сил старается не последовать его примеру. Тем не менее, его ноги, кажется, живут своей жизнью, и после минутного размышления Каспиан идет по освещенным факелами туннелям обратно в Курган.

Из маленькой комнатки, примыкающей к пещере, в которой находится Каменный Стол, доносятся голоса, и Каспиан внезапно останавливается возле двери, не желая мешать говорящим. Кто он такой, чтобы поторапливать королей и королев Древности? Он мнется у входа, нерешительно заносит руку, чтобы постучать, но передумывает и прислушивается.

– Наши отряды в полной боевой готовности, время выступать, – произносит Эдмунд так, словно цитирует какую-то традиционную речь, и Каспиану любопытно, всегда ли короли и королевы говорят это перед битвой.

– Великолепный готов, – торжественно заявляет Питер. – Я поведу наши войска к смерти или славе.

– Справедливый готов, – говорит Эдмунд. – Я буду сражаться за наш народ и за своего короля.

Пауза. Каспиан уверен, что монархи вот-вот выйдут из комнаты, но слышит детский голос:

– Отважная…

Питер резко обрывает юную королеву:

– Ты с нами не идешь, Люси.

– Что? – недоуменно спрашивает Эдмунд. Надо полагать, это уже не часть традиции.

– Люси с нами не идет, – повторяет Верховный король.

Каспиан легко может представить себе хмурый взгляд Эдмунда и ответный яростный взгляд Питера.

– Она умеет сражаться, Питер. Так же, как к нам с тобой вернулись прошлые навыки, так они вернулись и к нашим сестрам. Мы уже много лет не участвуем в битвах без Отважной королевы.

– Она не идет, – снова повторяет Питер, судя по его тону – стиснув зубы.

– Люси едва ли девять, так же как тебе сейчас далеко не четырнадцать, – с жаром возражает Эдмунд. – Она в состоянии сражаться.

– Нет, – упрямо отвечает Питер. – Она слишком мала. Она…

Его прерывает тихий голос:

– Братья, я сама могу принимать решения.

– Ты не идешь, – твердит Питер.

Ответ Люси удивляет Каспиана:

– Да, не иду.

Последовавшая за этими словами тишина свидетельствует о том, что остальные шокированы так же, как и Каспиан.

– Отважная королева не готова, – продолжает Люси, – но не потому что ты так приказал, брат. Я остаюсь в знак протеста.

– Протеста? – ошеломленно спрашивает Питер, и Каспиан разделяет его изумление.

– Это не то, чего хочет Аслан, – объясняет Люси – Мы не можем выиграть без него.

– Но его нет с нами, – спорит Питер.

– Потому что мы еще не попросили его придти, – отвечает юная – древняя? – королева.

Снова тишина, и Каспиан уже решается было зайти в комнату, как Эдмунд подает голос:

– Независимо от того, идет с нами Люси или нет, она нужна нам. Наш план рассчитан на троих, если Люси с нами не будет, он провалится.

И опять тишина, во время которой Каспиан пытается разгадать, что имел в виду Эдмунд, почему план рассчитан на троих, а не четверых. Его сердце начинает учащенно биться при мысли о том, что с королевой Сьюзен что-то случилось, и поэтому она не может помочь. Но затем Сьюзен говорит:

– Великодушная готова.

–Сьюзен? – хором восклицают Питер и Эдмунд.

Каспиан не может понять, почему они так озадачены. Он видел, как великолепно она управляется с луком, и по голосу не похоже, что она ранена.

– Ты никогда не участвовала в битвах, Сью, – мягко говорит Питер

Но почему? Этого Каспиан решительно не понимает. Он растерян и думает, что ему надо бы постучать и сказать королям и королевам, что войско готово выступить, но он не в силах пошевелиться.

– Я отправляюсь с вами, – невозмутимо произносит Сьюзен.

– Ты этого не вынесешь, – шепчет Люси, и впервые за то время, что они знакомы, ее голос звучит так по-детски. – Ты терпеть не можешь войн.

– Я сделаю это в память о нашем Золотом веке, – отзывается Сьюзен, но спотыкается на последних словах, и Каспиан ясно рисует себе его огорченное выражение лица. Но затем она продолжает, более твердо: – Я сражаюсь за мой народ.

Атмосфера в комнате вновь меняется, становится официальной и наполненной духом древней традиции.

– Я сражаюсь за мой народ, – эхом повторяет Питер.

– Я сражаюсь за мой народ, – соглашается Эдмунд.

– Я забочусь о моем народе, – тихо говорит Люси, и Каспиан уверен, что в данный момент ее маленькие пальчики наверняка поглаживают бутылочку с целебным бальзамом, висящую у нее на поясе.

Очередная пауза, после которой Каспиан слышит звон металла и понимает, что это короли подняли вверх свои мечи. Он также понимает, что его с минуты на минуту застанут за подслушиванием и наконец громко стучит в дверь. Ее открывает Люси, и Каспиан видит, что в ее глазах блестят непролитые слезы. Позади нее короли в последний раз проверяют ремни и свои мечи, а Сьюзен – лук и стрелы.

– Наши отряды в полной боевой готовности, – говорит Каспиан, неосознанно используя те же слова, что и Эдмунд несколько минут назад.

– Ясно, – кивает Люси, и в этот момент ее братья и сестра встают у нее за спиной.

– Мы готовы, – энергично заявляет Питер и, обойдя Люси, выходит в коридор. – Проводишь нас, Люси?

На лице девочки написано сострадание, но она качает головой.

– Нет, Питер, – отказывается она. – Я буду ждать вашего возвращения у Каменного Стола.

У Питера такой вид, словно ждал этого ответа, и он с братом и сестрой направляются к выходу из Кургана. Каспиан медлит, он знает, что ему надо идти с ними, но у него такое чувство, что ему надо еще ненадолго остаться. Люси внимательно наблюдает за ним, и Каспиан, взглянув ей в глаза, видит там ту дикую, восхитительную, отважную королеву Нарнии, о которой ему рассказывала няня и учитель еще до того, как он лично познакомился с ожившими древними легендами.

– Видишь ли, Каспиан, – поясняет Люси. – Во времена Золотого века Сьюзен никогда не сражалась. Она оставалась дома, в Кэр-Паравале, пока я билась плечом к плечу с братьями. И я боюсь, что сейчас это причинит ей боль… не физическую, эмоциональную. Пожалуйста, будь с ней понежнее, когда все закончится, и постарайся не обсуждать с ней штурм.

Каспиан согласно кивает, и когда он снова смотрит ей в глаза, то осознает, что она с самого начала знала, что он стоит за дверью. Он слегка краснеет, кланяется и спешит вслед за остальными Пэвенси.

– Да пребудет с тобой Аслан, – с ноткой веселья говорит ему в спину Люси.

Каспиан резко останавливается и поворачивается к ней.

– Спасибо. И с тобой тоже… Да пребудет с тобой Ас.. Аслан.

И Каспиан продолжает свой путь, который ведет его прочь от Отважной королевы и прямо в битву.


End file.
